


All I Have: A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction

by BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999/pseuds/BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999
Summary: When Harry Styles' girlfriend, Brianna Jones, dies in a car crash leaving him and their two year old daughter, Danielle, all alone Harry doesn't know if he can live without Brianna. Harry's best friend, Louis Tomlinson,  takes  Danielle and Harry under his care. Harry and Louis develop a love for each other that they have know was there in the beginning but they never seemed to bring attention to.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Just to let you all know this story is also on my my Movellas and Wattpad accounts so please read it on there too if you have a Movellas account. Just search for BrandyPadaleckiAckles and follow me if you can. My Wattpad name is Mrs. StyHorMalPayTom or @BrandyLapid Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's P.O.V.

A/N: This occurs right after Brianna dies in the car crash. Harry is in the hospital about to see Brianna's body in the morgue and this is the account of what he thinks of the car crash.

***************************************************************************************

If Brianna and I had not gotten into that fight and if she hadn't stormed off like she did I wouldn't be in the hospital right now about to see her lifeless body. I wouldn't be in this bloody mess at all actually.

The doctors tried everything they could to keep her alive but after her heart stopped there was nothing left to do except for call me and break the news to me. Now I' waiting in the lobby with my best friend, Louis Tomlinson and my two year old daughter, Danielle.

Danielle is sitting on my lap playing with one of her toys that she brought from home. I don't have the guts to tell her what happened to Brianna yet mostly because she is still way too young to know about death and mostly because she wouldn't understand given her age what death is.

I sigh and rest my head on Louis' shoulder as the hours drag into minutes hoping that the doctors will hurry up with whatever they are doing to Brianna's body. Louis wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to his side. Danielle slides off my lap and turns around to face me.

"Daddy," she says rubbing at her eyes tiredly, "I'm tired."

"I know, baby," I reply. "Daddy is, too. Hopefully we can go home soon."

"You know, I could take her to my house until you come back from seeing Brianna's body," Louis suggests.

"You'd do that?" I ask him.

"Of course, love. Anything for you," Louis replies with a smile.

"Thanks, Lou. I'll call you whenever I'm out of the hospital," I say smiling back at him.

"No problem," Louis smiles at me once more then he turns his attention to my daughter and says, "Come on, Danielle. Let's go to Uncle Louis's house for a bit while your father has some alone time. Okay?"

Danielle's eyes widen in excitement and she nods her head in reply then she grasps my best friend's hand after giving me a good bye kiss on the cheek. I watch her for a moment until I can no longer see the two of them then I turn my attention back to the door where Brianna's lifeless body lays. 

My thoughts drift back to the argument that Brianna and I had had earlier in the night. The fight had been over something dumb but I now forget what it was about. When Brianna had stormed off with the car I had been happy that she was gone but now...now I wish she hadn't left because she is now dead because of me.

I put my head in my hands as hot tears begin to fall down my face. I don't want anyone else seeing me cry because it's embarrassing for others to see me cry. I don't even let Louis see me cry because I don't know what his reaction would be if he sees me cry.

To be honest, now that Brianna is gone, I have no idea how I'm going to live on my own with Danielle to take care of all by myself. Unless I can get my mum to take me and Danielle her house and take care of us for a while then that will solve all of my problems. Until then, I'll figure out what I can do without Brianna's help and have Louis take care of me and Danielle.


	3. Chapter 2: Louis's POV

Danielle is asleep by the time I pull into the driveway of my house. I don't blame her. It's been a long night for both her and Harry and she needs all the rest that she can get before Harry comes back home to pick her up from my house.

I'm considering taking both Harry and Danielle under my care now that Brianna is gone but at the same time I don't want Harry to think that I don't think he can take care of himself. 

Harry and I have been friends since we were in preschool and we've had a weird relationship since we were teenagers. I love Harry like he's my own brother but recently we've been very close ever since my mum passed away from cancer. By very close I mean we've been hanging out a lot and sharing stolen glances at each other even when Brianna was around.

Danielle whimpers softly in her sleep making me glance back just in time to see her jolt awake and start crying. I quickly get out of the car and go over to her side of the car so I can pick her up and carry into the house.

"It's okay," I coo at her softly when she flinches at my touch. "Uncle Louis is here. It's okay."

"Uncle Louis?" Danielle whimpers softly.

"It's okay. I'm here," I tell her gently.

"Where Daddy?" 

"Still in the hospital, sweetie," I tell her. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Danielle smiles when she finally realizes it's me and not whatever it was in her nightmare. I smile back at her and reach over to unbuckle her seat belt so I can pick her up and carry her in my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder as I walk up the sidewalk leading to my house and once we get inside I kneel down so she can climb off of me. Danielle giggles as she climbs out of my arms and back onto the ground. Before I can stand up she pulls me back down and gives me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before she walks into the living room and plops herself down on the sofa.

After I lock the front door I join Danielle in the living room and I sit down next to her.

"How long Daddy gone?" she asks me. At first I don't understand her question before she repeats herself and I know she is asking how long Harry will be gone.

"I don't know, Danielle," I reply pulling her small body onto my lap. "He might not be back until later tomorrow."

"I want Daddy!" she cries earnestly.

"I have an idea," I say wanting to stop her from crying and possibly throwing a temper tantrum. "How about we call your father, yeah?"

Danielle's eyes widen at my suggestion and she nods her head excitedly. She immediately climbs out of my lap so I can grab my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Harry's number.

Harry answers on the first ring and it sounds like he's been crying.

"Hey, Lou," he says. "Is Danielle being good for you?"

"Hey, Harry," I greet him back. "Yeah, Danielle's being good for me. She really wants to talk to you though."

"Hand the phone to her then, love."

I do as I'm told and as soon as I hand the cell phone to Danielle she grabs it out of my hand and places the phone over her ear. 

"Hi, Daddy!" she exclaims.

I can hear Harry's voice on the other end of the line as he greets his daughter in a cheerful tone. I can tell he's trying so hard to not break down in tears and tell his two year old about Brianna and what happened to her because what two year old would understand what death means? Danielle is still way too young to learn about death and she woudn't understand the relationship Harry had with Brianna.

After the call with Harry I let Danielle cuddle up next to me until she falls asleep again waiting for her father to come home from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's POV

Chapter 3: Harry's P.O.V.

I must have fallen asleep after Louis and Danielle called me because the next thing I know I'm being called by one of the doctors to come and see Brianna's body in the morgue.

My body forces itself to get up from the bed I made out of the hard chairs and I wince at the pain in my back from the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I drag my feet a I follow the doctor to the morgue mostly because I don't want to have to face the lifeless body of the woman I so dearly loved and who is now dead because of me. When the doctor leads me into the morgue I immediately recognize one of the bodies as Brianna's and it takes all of my strength to not break down and cry right in the middle of the morgue. I take a deep breath as the urge to cry overcomes my body but when I get next to the table where Brianna's body lies I feel white hot tears stream down my face and I fall to my knees grasping her cold hand.

"Please wake up," I sob quietly.

The cold floor seeps into my knees making it hurt to kneel but right now all I care about is trying to get Brianna to wake up. I know that she won't wake up though but at the same time I feel like it's all a joke and she'll wake up any second.

As I continue to cry silently I vaguely hear the doctor who brought me in here talking to me and telling me that I can have a few minutes of alone time with Brianna before I have to set up a date for her funeral. Once the doctor is out of the room my tears turn into uncontrollable sobs. I want this to all be a dream so bloody badly that it hurts to even think about it.

By the time with Brianna is up all of my tears have dried and I've calmed down enough to talk to the doctors about the date of her funeral. Once I've set up a date for her funeral it's finally time for me to go to Louis's house and pick up my daughter.

***********************************************************************************************

When I finally arrive at Louis's house and ring the doorbell it is almost morning and I am extremely tired.

Louis answers the door with a sleeping Danielle in his arms. He gives me a small sad smile before he steps to the side to let me in.

"You look tired, love," Louis observes. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

Louis shuts and locks the front door behind me then he sets Danielle down on the sofa in the living room before he follows me upstairs to the guest bedroom.

I've been over at Louis's house so many times over the past few years that it's not even funny anymore. Louis doesn't seem to mind at all though which is good but sometimes I feel really bad for all the late night sleepovers and talks.

"Thank you for taking care of Danielle while I was at the hospital, Louis," I whisper to my best friend as we climb up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"No problem, Harry," Louis replies. "Anything for a friend."

I grasp his hand in mine as we walk into the guest bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. Louis caresses the palm of my hand with his thumb making little shivers of pleasure run down my spine.

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk about anything, right?" Louis asks me continuing to caress the pal of my hand.

"Yeah...I know, Lou," I reply with a shuddering breath.

I feel like I'm about to break down in tears again but I don;t want to do it in front of Louis because I don't want him to think that I'm a big crybaby. Instead I just back up onto the bed and lie down on my side. Louis does the same until we are face to face. I gaze into his blue eyes until tiredness overtakes my body and I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Louis's POV

Chapter 4

Louis's P.O.V.

When Harry falls asleep and all I can hear are his quiet snores I decide that I should probably go and check on Danielle. If she's awake and fully awake I plan on having some one on one time with her just so we can get to know more about each other and have a strong bond with each other like she does with Harry.

Danielle stirs in her sleep when I sit back down next to her on the couch next to her and her eyelids flutter open. She smiles when she sees that it's me and she sits up rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Daddy home yet?" she asks me.

"Yes, but he's sleeping right now so we'll leave him alone for awhile," I reply. "Okay with you."

"Okay wif me," Danielle replies.

"Good. Are you hungry at all? I could make us some breakfast," I suggest.

Danielle's hazel eyes lighten up at the mention of breakfast and she claps her hands together excitedly. I smile and lean down to kiss her on her cheek. She giggles as I tickle her under her chin gently.

"What would you like to eat, love?" I ask her. "I've got eggs, bacon, toast..."

"Want eggs and bacon," she replies.

"Sounds good to me."

Danielle gets up from the couch and tugs me off the couch so we can go into the kitchen and make some breakfast. As I get the ingredients out for the eggs and bacon Danielle sits down patiently at the dining room table and colors in the coloring book that she brought with her before we came back to my house to wait for Harry.

Harry was married before he met Brianna and his first relationship was where he had Danielle. The woman in his first relationship--Ellen Jackson--left Harry after Danielle turned two weeks old. She even took Danielle with her when she left my best friend. For six months Harry was worried sick about Danielle and Ellen until he got a letter in the mail from Ellen telling him that he would never see Danielle again. Harry called the authorities in California to demand them to arrest Ellen but since there was no address on the envelop and letter that Ellen sent him the authorities could do nothing to help.

Three months after the letter though Harry got a call from the California child services telling him that Danielle was found all alone in the streets and that Ellen was dead from a drug overdose. Harry got Danielle back and that's how he met Brianna. From what I was told Brianna and Harry fell in love the second they met each other in California. Brianna worked for child services but gave up her job to come live with Harry and Danielle here in the United Kingdom.

I just feel really bad for Harry now that Brianna is gone and the only people in his life are me , his mum, Anne, his sister, Gemma, and Danielle. I just hope that Harry finds a new person to love soon because I hate seeing him so sad and depressed.


	6. Chapter 5: Louis's POV

As soon as breakfast is ready I scoop up the eggs and bacon on two plates then I go into the dining room and hand one of the plates to Danielle. Danielle stops coloring for a moment to smile up at me sweetly.

"Thanks, Uncle Louis," she says.

"You're welcome, love," I reply smiling back at her in return.

Danielle pushes her coloring stuff to the side and starts to eat. I watch her eat for a moment before I pick up my own fork and begin to eat. Once Danielle and I are both finished eating breakfast I take both of our plates and forks back into the kitchen and clean the dishes. After I've cleaned the dishes I decide that I should probably check on Harry to see if he is awake or still asleep.

Harry is sprawled across the entire bed and he is snoring lightly when I check on him. I smile to myself happy that he is sleeping and momentarily forgetting about all of his worries. I tip toe over to the bed quietly and gently push his curls out of his face so I can lean down and kiss him on his cheek. He stirs slightly in his sleep and wrinkles his nose when I brush my lips gently over his nose. Thankfully, he doesn't wake up and I am out of the room as quickly as I came in.

When I get back downstairs I find Danielle in the living room watching cartoons on the telly. She has her eyes glued to the T.V. so I decide to leave her alone and go back upstairs to bury under the covers with Harry. When I get into the guest bedroom I see that Harry has shifted enough on the bed so that I can lie on top of the covers.

"Move over, love," I whisper quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

Harry groans in his sleep but luckily he hears me and he moves over to the other side of the bed so that I can get under the covers with him.

"What's Danielle doing?" Harry asks me still half-asleep.

"Watching the telly," I reply. "She should be fine until she realizes that I'm gone but that might not be for a long while. Go back to sleep."

Harry opens his eyes and stares at me sleepily before he scoots his body closer to mine so that our bodies are pressed together. He presses his lips to the tip of my nose and kisses it gently before he pull back slightly to gaze into my eyes.

"What would I do without you, Louis?" he asks me with a small smile on his lips.

"I have no idea, Harry," I reply with a chuckle. "I'm sure you would be lost without me. I'm so glad we're best friends though."

"Me, too."

I roll over onto my back letting my arm wrap around Harry's waist so that he can rest his head on my chest. We lie there in the bed silently for a few minutes before I get up the nerve to ask Harry if he and Danielle would like to live with me.

"Hey, I've been wondering now that...Brianna is, um, gone if you and Danielle would like to live with me for a while just until you figure things out?" I explain to Harry. It's hard for me to say Brianna's name out loud and mention her death at the same time.

"I'd love that, Louis," Harry replies after a moment of silence. "I'm sure my mum would appreciate that too. Gives her less to worry about and I'm sure Danielle would love seeing you everyday. Thanks, Lou." Harry smiles at me and pecks me on the cheek before he sits up in the bed and gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going, love?" I ask him suddenly cold from his absence in the bed.

"I'm going to let Danielle know that we're staying here for a while and tell her what happened to Brianna," Harry replies. "Don't worry...I'll be back."

"You'd better come back," I tease him playfully. "There's no telling what I'll do if you don't come back."

Harry only laughs at my teasing tone then he walks out of the room leaving me alone in the guest bedroom.


End file.
